Shippo look alike
by Shippo Look Alike Iori
Summary: a shippo look alike named Iori joins in the fun, but is he as weak as he seems?
1. Meeting someone new

Is a shippo look alike named Iori, wearing a jacket like seto kaiba's just black and in red letters on the side of the jacket it says titanium, black hair, 2 demon forms, unknown presently… has several swords with demonic power and one very odd looking scythe on his back.

BEGIN

(Walking down a pathway with a map in front of his face towards dome familiar people and demons alike)

Kagome: (looking into the distance seeing someone coming their way) hey look over there, some one as small as shippo!

Inuyasha: so?

Kagome: (as Iori walks by) hey wait a second!(every one stops, Iori keeps walking) Whats your name?

Iori: (ears perk as he senses she is talking to him, turns to look at Kagome) what?

Kagome: WOAH! You look just like shippo here(points to shippo)

Iori: how nice(sarcastically, just then a large demon jumps out)

Demon: ah hah! Now-(cuts off from Iori punching him in the gut)

Iori: move.

Demon: oh yeah?!(picks Iori up and slams him into the ground) hows that for move?!

Kagome: ow, he needs help, inuyasha, help him!

Iori: (gets back up) don't try my patience.

Demon: or what?

Iori: (looks paranoid) OR THIS!(pulls sword and stabs the demon in the gut) now move!(pulls sword out)

Demon: (blood runs down his lips from his mouth) coughs you…(grabs Iori by the neck and throws him as hard as he can throw, and ends up off a cliff)

Shippo: ()(), hope he will be ok(as he says this, Inuyasha is already slashing at the demon)

Iori: (as he falls off the cliff) boy this will be fun(looks down the cliff to see he has a ways to go b4 he lands) time is money(pulls his swords) now-(cuts off as the ground is suddenly right close to him and he lands face first)

4 hours later

iori: (still unconscious)

hellomynameissteffi: well who is this kid any way? An orphan?

Kagome: we met him on the road, then we were atked by a large demon, he did pretty good, until he was thrown off a cliff…

Hellomynameissteffi: that must of hurt…(looks down at Iori) well, beside from a broken left arm, hes ok.

Inuyasha: ok, lets go.

Kagome: not yet, I want to thank him for trying to help us…trying at least.

Shippo: yeah, he looks like me, I wanna see if his name is the same as mine too.

Inuyasha: what ever.

Kagome: whew, iam a bit thirsty(walks to a small stand with what seems as drinks) hey can I have some of this?(holds up a small container)

Hellomynameissteffi: (thinking she meant the real drinks) yeah sure(as she looks up to see Kagome drinking some chemicals) ()() I didn't mean those…SPIT IT OUT! QUICK!

Kagome: (startled by the words, accidently swallows it) oopsy

Hellomynameissteffi: (runs over to the containers ans swipes the one Kagome accidently drank and turns a lil pale) at least it wasn't the hatred potion…

Kagome: what do you mean?

Hellomynameissteffi: (shows Kagome the container) this is the potion for…for…Motherly…once this takes effect, any child of the age of 9 or under that you see often or have sepnt the last 10 minutes with will be considered your child and will over react with motherness, in other words, your gonna think you're a mom to 2 children.

Kagome: (turns white, then notices) there are no children here.

Inuyasha: yeah there is, Shippo.

Kagome: SHUSH! Wait a second! You said 2 children, there is really only one.

Hellomynameissteffi: ill let you figure that out.

Iori: (stirs to an awakening and trys to sit up)

Hellomynameissteffi: hey lay down, your arm is broken!

Iori: so?(notices his scythe and swords are gone, goes to get up) ACK!, where are my swords??

Hellomynameissteffi: they are put up, now lay down!(walks over to Iori and puts his head down as he resists and trys to get up)

Sango: (who was quiet this whole time, her face brightens in the realization to the "2 children" thing) uhh…Kagome?

Kagome: (looking confused and looking around) what?

Fox of red fire: hope you figured out what "2 children is supposed to mean, if you didn't find out a bit later.


	2. Kagome goes WEIRDO!

Fox of red fire: Last time we left off with kagome's "what?"

Sango: umm, 2 children right?

Kagome: yeah(feels slightly dizzy by the potion's effects kicking in)

Sango: ummm

Kagome: out with it! (sango points to Iori) uh oh

Hellomynameissteffi: yes, uh oh, is right, now your gonna think you're a mom to Shippo and Iori.

Kagome: (looks to the bed Iori is "supposed" to be on, but finds he is gone) um, wasn't her there?

Hellomynameissteffi: (looks at the bed) with a kid like that, I say good luck, but I know where he went.

Kagome: (potion starting to kick in fully) WHERE??!! I mean, where?

Hellomynameissteffi: follow me(they walk out and down some halls to a closed rom with a sign reading: Armory) in here.(opens door to find Iori on top of a ladder at the top step hanging by his mouth swiping at his gear)

Kagome: get down from there this instance! (has a look like "looking at her words")

Iori: (ignores kagome's words and keeps on attempting to get his weapons)

Hellomynameissteffi: I thought if I put them up there he wouldn't ask about them, now I regret it.

Kagome: HELP HIM! Help my little-

Inuyasha: calm down, stop freakin already.

Kagome: how can i? my little baby is up there, gonna get himself hurt!

Iori: (eyes go wide from the word "baby" and almost falls off when he grabs the bar hes hangin off of with his right hand) what are you talking about??!! I hope your talking about Shippo!

Kagome: no, you, get down now! Or you will be grounded!

Iori: right then.(continues with trying to get his weapons)

Kagome: inuyasha, get him down, or the "S" word will come to play.

Inuyasha: uhh, ok!(climbs up the ladder after Iori) come here you!

Iori: I almost got it!(one of his swords are just 1 inche away when Inuyasha ggrabs him by the tail) OW!

Kagome: don't hurt him!

Inuyasha: jeez your weird, iam not hurting him!(lowers Iori to kagome)

Kagome: (calms down) whew(snatches iori from Inuyasha)

Iori: hey lady, put me down!

Kagome: that's mom to you!(hugs him)

Iori: Mom??!!

Hellomynameissteffi: I think I better explain this to him.(takes Iori into the next room to explain things)

Fox of red fire: while steffi explains, we will take a short break(thats corny srry)


	3. WHAT! kagome? a mother? too weird, excep

Fox of red fire: we last left off with some explaining.

Iori: (walks back to where the others are) so you mean, kagome thinks she is my mom?

Hellomynameissteffi: yes(comes in closer as a whisper) I feel bad for you(points to shippo on the couch sleeping)

Iori: hes tired, huh?

Hellomynameissteffi: no, kagome gained a new ability along with the potion effects, the power of lullaby, and shes looking for you.

Iori: crud, HIDE ME!(hides behind hellomynameissteffi)

Kagome: Iori? Iori? Where the bleep did you go?

Iori: (whispering) don't tell, plz don't tell!

Kagome: have you seen Iori?

Hellomynameissteffi: (shrugs)

Kagome: darn…

Iori: is she gone?

Kagome: there you are!(Iori takes off) GET BACK HERE!(Iori keeps running) Inuyasha get him!

Inuyasha: I don't wanna.

Kagome: get him now!

Inuyasha: ok ok (runs after Iori)

Iori: EEYAH!! TA TA TI MI KAI!!

Inuyasha: (easily catches Iori and brings him back to kagome) there you go your royal heighness(sarcastically)

Kagome: (ignores inuyasha) now, time for your nap, you little trouble maker!

Iori: NEVER!

Kagome: night Iori(Snatches up Iori and rocks him)

Iori: what are you doing?(TT)

Kagome: rocking you to sleep, naughty little boy!

Iori: (looking drowsy) this will…(yawns) not put me to…(dozes off)

Kagome: good, now rest lil one.

Fox of red fire: freaked out yet? I am. Dun worry, it will get better, promise.


	4. now the fun begins

Fox of red fire: it may seem better here.

Kagome: (looking at Shippo and Iori sleep) aren't they cute?

Inuyasha: (making gag motion) what ever.

Kagome: (looks away at the sleeping two just for a second for a drink and looks back, Iori is gone) huh?!

Iori: (is heading for the armory again)

Hellomynameissteffi: um, ill go get him

Kagome: tell him hes grounded!

Hellomynameissteffi; uhh eyeah ok…

Iori: (back on the same ladder) hm, it was easier this time(has his weapons and jumps off the ladder)

Large Demon: (bursts thro the armory wall) muhahahaha! Iam back to extract my revenge!(sees Iori) oh your alive still huh?(sees his fractured arm) oh this will be fun(evil grin) NOW DIE!(swings arm at Iori)

Iori: what ever(with non injured arm, takes scythe out real fast and blocks the demon's attack)

Large Demon: you cant hold back my brute strength!(pushes his fist harder on Iori's Scythe) see your starting to collapse!

Inuyasha: IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!(outta no where seemingly and slices the demon in half as Iori drops to his knees)

Kagome: (running in) see, your hurt again!

Iori: iam fine, leave me alone.

Kagome: no(picks Iori up) your grounded mister.

Iori: what ever… lemme go!(jumps to the ground and takes off throught the hole in the wall)

Kagome: COME BACK HERE!!

Iori: (as he runs, a demon comes outta no where and slams its shoulders into Iori sending him into a tree against his broken arm) AAGGKK!! Errr(pulls out his katana) kisshhya…

Demon: huh? O-well, my name is Granadora.

Iori: (rubbing arm) so?

Granadora: you little punk!(swings at Iori)

Iori: (dodges and uppercuts Granadora)

Granadora: hey, wow your stronger then you look, but eat this!(shoots a wave of energy at Iori)

Iori: (jumps up and comes down hard above Granadora and smashes him in the head with the handle of his Katana)

Granadora: AGH!(rubs head) wha?? Hm(relentlessly attacks Iori repeadedly)

Iori: (back hand springs into a back flip and lands perfectly)

Granadora: quit moving!

Iori: (waves finger back and worth as in "no") humph(runs at him and stops right next to him) ello (crosses is one arm like a mummy would) raising…(flames emit from his crossed arm) STORM!!(slams that one arm to the ground and bon fires of black energy come outta the ground severly burning Granadora)

Granadora: errr(takes Iori by the neck) die you little runt!(slams him into the ground)

Iori: (on the ground with blood coming outta his lip, trips Granadora) people have problems today.

Granadora: no, iam trying to save you.

Iori: right(gets up and starts to run off)

Granadora: no you don't(takes Iori by the back of the shirt and lifts him up off the ground)

Iori: you wanna get hurt huh?(sheathes katana and slips out Scythe and swings it at Granadora)

Granadora: cant have that(takes scythe away and drops it)

Iori: you are really starting to annoy me(lifts uninjured hand to Granadora's chest and grins evily)

Granadora: ohh, a small hand(iori's hand glows bright black) CRAP!(lets go of Iori as his hand stops glowing) what in the world?!

Iori: why do people want me dead??(thinking of the large demon that attacked him 2 times)

Granadora: me? Iam just trying to gain power, by killing as many demons and humans as possible! Now enough chit chat…DIE!(attacks Iori)

Iori: (dodges and jump kicks granadora in the chest)

Granadora: what will it take to kill you?!!(as inuyasha runs in) hmm I can use my real techniques on him. (prepares his attack as Iori head butts Granadora in the back) AAHGCK!! You little-

Inuyasha: (has already drawn tetsusaiga) RRAH!(chops fiercely as Granadora dodges)

Granadora: gotta do better!(sees Iori breathing heavily, ducks down and startles him, punches him so hard in the gut, Iori loses consciousness, takes iori and uses him as a shield) don't wanna hurt the child, do you?

Inuyasha: I would

Granadora: but something prevents you, huh? Heh heh heh, how humorous(sees Inuyasha come sailing at him) ah ah ah(holds Iori up) dun wanna hurt him, do you?

Shippo: (from behind Granadora) FOX FIRE!(direct hits Granadora)

Granadora: CHEAP shot kid, turns around and realizes he just made a bad move)

Inuyasha: (doesn't waste any time and is already by Granadora snatching Iori away and dropping him on the ground, then murders Granadora) stupid kid.

Fox of red fire: ok, main character is out for now, TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. WHO IS MAI?

Fox of red fire: soon, we will all be gone! Muhahahaha! Uhhhh, continued

Kagome: (outside) all this could have been avoided.(sighs)

Inuyasha: at least I got to fight something.

Kagome: ookay? (sees someone walking down the road towards them)

Mai: hello there, iam looking for someone about 3ft tall, black hair, and um…

Inuyasha: we don't want any!(gets up and walks into the building/hospital thing)

Kagome: srry cant help you.

Mai: are you sure? I seen him walk in this direction about 4 hours ago.

Kagome: pretty sure, bye now.

Mai: ok thanks any way(thinks: I know hes around here)

Iori: (wakes up in pain of gut and broken arm) uhg…(gets outta bed and wanders outside and sees Mai) huh?(thinks: what is she doing here? How did she find me?!)

Kagome: (watches Mai walk away) wonder who she is looking for, hope she finds this person.

Iori: (sees her walk away and thinks: whew, shes goin away)

Inuyasha: who cares, I don't.

Kagome: should we invite the "S" word?

Inuyasha: uhh, no, no need!

Kagome: i-(cuts off from seeing Iori up and about all ready)

Mai: (jumps out from behind a hedge) I knew you were around here!

Fox of red fire: ohh I cant imagine(sarcastically) what kinda relationship does Mai have with Iori? If any, how will the others react to this. Find out nnneeexxxttt time, in other words… TO BE CONTINUED!!! Another time.


	6. oh great, another person trying to kill

Fox of red fire: seeing that I got reviews, provoked me to continue the story. MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! uhh, here ya go

Mai: (points at Iori shakily) I KNEW YOU WERE HERE! (Looks paranoid)

Iori: I don't know what you're talking about. (Lie lie)

Mai: (thinks: oh your good) oh yeah? What with the shirt then?!

Iori: huh? Whats wrong with my shirt?

Mai: NOTHING, that's the thing, nothing is (looks triumphant)

Iori: uuuh, okay? Iam going away now.

Mai: no no stay!

Iori: iam going now.

Mai: NO! its um, opposite day! Yeah, you just said your staying, MUHAHAHAHA!

Iori: if that's true, you just said it wasn't opposite day.

Mai: tarter sauce, he got me. Um look over there!(points behind Iori)

ALL: wha?(they all look)

Iori: I don't see anyting(looks back to Mai to see she is right next to him smiling) wha the?!

Mai: we make such a good couple(all smiley)

Iori: COUPLE???!!! Get away from me!(gets up and starts to run)

Kagome: be back by 8:00.

Iori: NEVER!

Mai: hey wait up!(runs after Iori)

Iori: NEVER!(runs faster)

Iori: (after losing Mai in the tall grasses) whew…(takes a breather then looks around to see kikyo walking down a path towards the hospital/building thing) whos this joker?(ducks down to spy, and sees her soul gatherer things) weird(underbreathe)

Kikyo: (mumbling something about inuyasha, revenge, extract, and kagome)

Iori: darn it, gotta get closer…(crawls on the gorund getting oh so nearer by the second)

Kikyo: I know your following me little fox child.(without even looking back)

Iori: thinks: (who does she think shes kidding? I don't trust her one bit)…(steps out some)

Kikyo: that's it don't be afraid, I wont hurt you

Iori: (eyes go wide and jumps back into the nushes as he sees an arrow fly at him) woah(very silently)

Kikyo: (thinking the arrow hit Iori) when I said I wouldn't hurt you, I meant it wouldn't hurt when I killed you instantly(continues walking down the path)

Iori: (thinks) having a bad day lady?(watches her fade from view, then follows)

After a while, Iori comes to a fork in the road(you know where the path you are following splits into two separate paths)

Iori: ohh just great…(sees a tall tree) wait a second…(climbs up it, to the very top and looks around to find Kikyo almost at the hospital/building thing) wonder where shes heading…(just then a soul gatherer comes by and runs into the part Iori is on and knocks him off, sending him to the ground)

Mai: (down below) where did Iori go?(Iori speeds down at her) hm(looks up to see iori falling down towards her) HELLO!(catches him) don't you like me now? I just saved you!

Iori: uhh, LOOK OVER THERE!!!(points)

Mai: huh?(looks) nothing is… I cant believe I fell for that(looks back and Iori is gone) hes fast. But I know where he went.(starts skipping towards the hospital/building thing humming)

Iori: (half way there, and closing in on Kikyo)

Kagome: I wonder where mai and Iori went(as shippo comes out finally) hey your nap isn't over!

Shippo: it isn't? oh ok(walks back in, but right past the beds)

Kagome: HEY!

Shippo: uhh, IAM GONE!(runs)

Kagome: GET BACK HERE!!!

Fox of red fire: I like reviews any ways the real action takes place next time on shippo look alike (do do dooo!) lol humorous


	7. ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOOT!

Fox of red fire: well, this is a load of fun, (iam still very happy I got 4! Reviews )

Iori: (running as fast as he can towards kikyo then all of sudden a soul gatherer shooting straight at him smashes right into his leg) AGH!(falls face first) owy…(lays there bit)hm(pulls sword and gets up using the sword as a crutch til his leg stops throbbing in pain)

Finally gets to the hospital/building thing, sees as kagome is being crushed to death by 5-7 soul gatherers as inuyasha is held captive by a larger soul gatherer and the tutsusaiga by another soul gatherer

Iori: um?

Inuyasha: I knew you were useless…

Iori: really?

Kikyo: how are you alive?! No matter(draws an arrow and aims at Iori)

Iori: (hurls the sword seemingly at Kikyo)

Kikyo: muhahaha!(as she laughs, watches the sword miss her completely, then fires the arrow at Iori)

Iori: ah!(almost dodges it, but is hit in the arm) AAGH!(falls over half conscious)

Kikyo: now no one can stop me(looks over at Inuyasha next to her completely free) huh?! But how??!!(sees the dead soul gatherer that was holdin him captive and sees that Iori's sword is in it's head) I cant believe it…the little brat wasn't aiming at me… (inuyasha starts to charge at her) out smarted by a little child…(disappears)

Inuyasha: kagome! (runs to her and kills the soul gatherers that is crushing her) are you ok?

Kagome: …(blacks out)

Inuyasha: kagome?! Sango, grab shippo and get Iori, we need to get them inside to hellomynameissteffi.

15 minutes later after getting them inside

kaede: Iori, speak if your conscious.

Iori: iam…here.

Kaede: ok, Iori this is gunna hurt(grips the arrow in his arm)

Iori: (gulps) ok(holds breath and closes eyes)

Kaede: (pulls arrow out, blood follows) …you ok?

Iori: (doesn't speak, just nods yes)

After a while, kagome is doing worse and worse, and is expected to die.

Inuyasha: (by Kagome's side all of this time)

Shippo: Kagome…plz dun die(just then, Mai flys in running fast)

Mai: I can save her!

Inuyasha/shippo: REALLY?!

Mai: (surprised) yeah, I will too, just want one thing in return…

Miroku: what exactly did you have in mind?

Mai: (blushes) I want…a date.

Miroku: (sighs) so don't i.

Inuyasha: a date?! With who?!

Mai: (looks at shippo, then to miroku, then to Iori) Miroku is too old. (giggles) old man.

Miroku: (annoyed look) …

Inuyasha: WHO?!

Mai: uh…uh, I dunno! Draw names, or rock paper scissors or something, between these two cuties(blushes some more) shippo or Iori.

Shippo: uhhh, take Iori, he likes you.

Iori: I heard that! Don't I get a say in this?!

Mai: ok, rock paper scissors, or ill take both of you.

Shippo: ok…

Iori/shippo: rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!

Fox of red fire: who will win? Who will be unlucky enough to have to go out with Mai to save Kagome's life, but how will Mai save Kagome's life in the first place(god this sounds like a t.v. show or something) find out later(I don't like it) TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. MAI GOES WEIRDO!

Fox of red fire: ohh! Exciting!

Iori/Shippo: SHOOT!(Iori throws a rock and Shippo throws a paper)

Iori: NOO! I lost!

Shippo: YAY! Paper always wins!

Iori: really?(picks a rock up from the ground and hurls it at shippo)

Shippo: AH!(dodges) ha ha missed me!(gets nailed by a second rock) OWWWIE!!(takes off)

Iori: (starts to run after Shippo but is suddenly hugged by Mai)

Mai: hello date(blushes then kisses him on the cheek)

Iori: EW! Get away!

Mai: what? I tried to kiss you for real but I missed.

Iori: (looks horrified) stay away!

Mai: (grabs Iori by the arm) we will be back, we goin to the movies! (runs away with Iori) but we will have to do something about your tail.

Iori: MY TAIL??!! Whats wrong with my tail?!

They disappear from view.

Shippo: iam glad I won…

Miroku: lucky kid…

Inuyasha: (laughs)

Inuyasha: she better be back soon…

2 hours later and kagome is on death's door

Iori: (comes running back, tail groomed, a sword in hand, tail actually looks like a fox's tail) help!

Inuyasha: what are you doing with that sword? Where di you get it??

Iori: it's the Tensaiga! Hurry and heal kagome and quick!

Inuyasha: ok(takes the Tensaiga and hurrys to Kagome's side, she is still breathing a bit, heals her, then hands the sword to Iori and hugs Kagome Emotionally, then notices whats going on, then quickly stops)

Kagome: its ok inuyasha, I know you worried about me.

Inuyasha: no i-(cuts off from Kagome hugging inuyasha)

Iori: all fun and dandy, I gotta go(runs out)

Miroku: Iori how did you get that?

Iori: no time to explain!(takes off down the road)

Miroku: that was oodly weird.

Shippo: you said it.

Mai: (walks to the campsite) how is everyone?

Shippo: did you two kiss?(sarcastically)

Mai: (blushes) oh yeah we did, a lot! It was so romantic(blushing more, even if she is lieing)

Iori: (walks in) whew, he wasn't happy but he let me off the hook, for being so young.

Mai: yay

Shippo: (laughs) so you and Mai kissed Iori??(laughing more)

Iori: (as mai looks nervous) wha? What are you talking about?

Shippo: you and mai kissed, she said so.

Iori: shes just a lil-(cuts off from Mai walking over and kissing Iori on the lips)

Mai: see, we did, Shippo, you make fun of him, your next(puckers up as a joke)

Shippo: NEVER!(backs away)

Iori: ohh, my stomache…

Mai: kissing me wasn't that bad…was it?

Shippo: probably.

Mai: ok that's it, your next!(runs after shippo)

Shippo: as I said…NEVER!!!(runs to the tree and climbs up it) muhahahaha!

Mai: I can climb too, now ur trapped, muhahahaha!!

Shippo: crud, um, HELP!

Iori: (wipes mouth several times) you deserve it!

Mai: forget shippo, Iori is easier to catch!

Iori: no way! (runs away)

Mai: I know you like me, we dated!

Iori: to save Kagome!

Mai: same difference, HERE I COME!!

Fox of red fire: will Iori escape, probably, cuz I have complete control, muha ha ha!!


	9. does mai love iori?

Fox of red fire: iam starting to run outta ideas!, i got one very good idea, i think its good, but i dun know if people will like it or not, cuz it seperates from the usual weird story thing

Iori: stay away! Your a freak!

Mai: aww thats hurtful, but ok with me (continues after Iori)

Iori: EEK!(runs away)

Miroku: ha ha, you scared him away!(laughs)

Mai: shut up. I still have shippo to scare now!(looks into the tree but hes gone) drat...

Iori: (as he runs) must get away!(trips on a root, falls down a hill, rolls into a tree) owwie...(looks up the hill to see Naraku walking down the path) ...

Naraku: hm, maybe i should become a good guy...NAH, muhahahahaha!!! iam going to steal inuyasha's special stash! Muhahahahaha!!!

Iori: thinks(stash??!!)

with Shippo

Shippo: (running away from Mai and towards Iori and Naraku, smashes into Naraku) uhh...HI!(nervously)

Naraku: do you know where Inuyasha's stash is?

Shippo: ummm...no?

Naraku: TARTER SAUCE!(walks away mumbling)

Shippo: (looks at naraku walk away, confused) huh?

Iori: (walks by Shippo) thats what iam wondering...

Shippo: (hears foot steps and looks back to find Mai running at them)

Mai: HI GUYS!

Iori/Shippo: CRUD!(sees a large demon running after Mai) MORE CRUD!(starts running away)

the demon snatches up Mai.

Mai: HELP ME!!

Iori: do we have to??

Shippo: i dont know... well i guess so...

Iori: fine, i'll help...(slips scythe off his back and aims it at the demon) WHE!(runs at the demon and slashes at it)

Demon: (dodges)

Iori: (jumps back and thinks: he merely dodges, but doesnt attack, hm) who are you?

Demon: iam ME! Muha ha!

Iori: fine(stands there all concentrated like, then lifts his hand towards the demon)

Demon: huh?

Iori: (hand glows bright blue with black swirling within it) a special fire of orachi(orachi flames of Iori Yagami from king of fighters 1995-2002 but black) first time i get to use it, wonder how powerful it is, lets find out...

Demon: (in shippo's voice) hold on, DONT! (turns into shippo) iam shippo! I used transformation to look like another demon! Mai wanted you to like her the way she likes you, so she asked me to do this, and by the way, the shippo you were with was just a copy by multiply...

Iori: aww, i dont get to use my Orachi...(energy disappears)

Mai: (weird look)c did it work?

Iori: you tell me(starts to walk away)

Mai: Why dont you like me?

Iori: cuz i just dont.

Mai: (looks hurt and runs away crying)

Shippo: you made her cry...

Iori: what? All i said was that i didnt like her.

Shippo: but she likes you.

Iori: is that my fault?

Mai: IORI YOUR SUCH A JERK!(hurls a rock at Iori as he dodges it)

Iori: what ever.

Mai: (cries more) you dont see my feelings...

Iori: was i supposed to?

Mai: WWWAAAHHH!!(runs away again)

Iori: what did i do this time?

Fox of red fire: ok creepy again, i think ill put up two more chapters later on for no reason... yaaay merrily


	10. i would say she does

Fox of red fire: sorry I hadnt updated in a while, CHAPTER 10 Is here!!

Shippo: you keep makin her cry…

Iori: what do you want me to do about it?

Shippo: make her feel better.

Iori: then she will think I like her too, which I don't.

Shippo: well, then, go and make her feel better, and tell her In a kind way that you don't like her the way she does.

Iori: I don't even like her in any way.

Shippo; then what do you want me to do about that?

Iori: that's it! Nothing.

Shippo: …

Kagome: Iori, go and apologize right now!

Iori: and if I refuse?

Kagome: um…(walks to iori and whispers in his ear)

Iori: AGH!(runs off in the direction Mai went, then turns around stopping) that's not fair!(starts running again)

Shippo: what did you say to him?

Kagome: I said if he didn't apologize, I would tell everyone else that him and Mai are going out.(giggles)

Shippo: hate to be him.

With Iori

Iori: (looks around) hm, I guess she isn't around anymore.(turns to head back when a hand clamps on his ankle) AGH!

Mai: its only me.

Iori: you scared me…

Mai: (smiles) I know.

Iori: wha? Your not mad at me??

Mai: mad? At you? Never

Iori: huh? You looked pretty mad back there.

Mai: iam a good actress.

Iori: ookay then, see you around then(starts to walk off)

Mai: hey are you forgetting something?

Iori: nope.

Mai: I know you were sent here to say sorry.

Iori: nope

Mai: you cant fool me, I heard.

Iori: (thinks: DARN IT!)

Mai: I only accept sorrys in a form of a kiss(smilies)

Iori: what?!

Mai: that's right, you wanna say sorry, you have to kiss me(smiles more)

Iori: (crosses his arms) never.

Mai: oh ok… hey whats that?(points behind Iori)

Iori: (looks) I don't see anything(looks back to Mai)

Mai: (as Iori looks back at me, plants an emotionally kiss on Iori's lips)

Iori: AAAGGGHHH!!!(jumps back and wipes mouth about 20 times) AGH! WHAT??!!

Mai: (giggles happily)

Iori: NO!(falls over backwards and pretends to seizure, after while stops, lays there)

Mai: (looks at Iori) what are you doing?

Iori: having a seizure.

Mai: why?

Iori: I cant imagine, maybe cuz…you kissed me!!

Mai: (giggles) yeah, that was fun. Lets kiss again.

Iori: NEVER!(gets up and runs away)

Mai: yup, I can still scare him.(giggles)

Fox of red fire: Mai is getting more creepy by the minute…


	11. the end or is it?

Fox of red Fire: yay, thanks to one single person I decide to continue story! Quote "there are some kind people out there" true, which also reminds me, the thing about the thing about owning inuyasha and stuff, I don't, except Iori, I made him up, hes an original made from my noodle, except his name was stolen from another place so I don't own him exactly, oh never mind…

Iori: (running back to where Kagome and Shippo is) whew, got away…

Iori: (looks around) hey, where did they go? (hears a loud smash, runs in that direction to find Granadora back from the grave 5 times bigger then before with a large War Hammer in one hand and a Steel Battle axe in the other) huh? Granadoras back??!!(sees Inuyasha unconscious on the ground, seems Granadora snuck up on him with the hammer) what are you doing here?

Granadora: extracting revenge, muha ha ha! (swings axe at shippo, shippo ducks and the axe slams into a tree that's behind him) agh! Cant get it out!

Iori: shippo! Fox fire!

Shippo: uh, ok(uses fox fire on the axe and eventually heats the axe so much Granadora has to let go)

Iori: (as Granadora is letting the axe go, slams his fist into Granadora's back)

Granadora: you little…(back hands Iori, sending him to a tree)

Iori: (gets up) ow…(sees Inuyasha, runs to him, shakes him) get up! (nothing) fine (swipes the tetsusaiga in its sheath)

Granadora: please run, I like a moving target (swings at shippo with the hammer)

Shippo: go away!

Iori: leave shippo alone, you got your own problems(walks to granadora until hes about 7 feet from him)

Granadora: like you can do anything about it (sees the sheathed tetususaiga) oh that's creative, use it and you will be shocked(sees Iori's hand get closer to unsheathing tetsusaiga) kid you'll get hurt (gets closer as Granadora gets nervous)

Iori: runs at Granadora with hand so close to the handle of the tetsusaiga you'd think his hand is on it, jumps at granadora and pulls the tetsusaiga and slashes at him, Granadora hold up his hammer in defense, then a bright flash of energy emits from them two, once it clears, they are both gone)

Fox of red fire: TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. the end is not here yet! muhahahaha!

Fox of red fire: so sorry I hadn't updated in a while, but new chapter is here yaaay! But also some new characters show up, some on our side yay!

Iori: (looks around, sees a desert waste land, with metal ;ines going in one directions for a long time, with wooden boards going parallel to the Metal lines((rail roads)) what in the world? (looks down to see the tetsusaiga) oh(accidently forgets aabout the effect and picks it up, is severely shocked) AAGH!!(falls over) ugh… oops…(gets up cradling burned arm, walks down the rail roads, after a while, collapses) oww…(passes out)

With another group of people

Fayt: are you sure we are going the right way?(blue hair, white vest, white shirt, blue armor plated legs, with a sword that's on his lower back horizontally)

Cliff: how should I know?( blonde hair, pitch black clothes, metal gauntlets on his hands)

Fayt: wait a second. That looks like someone laying down over there.(red hair, red jacket red shorts)

Kyoko: it is.(finds Iori, looks down at him) he looks hurt

Fayt: we should help him.

Kyoko: yeah, he can recover in the train.

Ryan: but who is he?( 3 ft tall, an axe latched onto his back, red hair, black cat ears, red fox tail, a tan helmet that just covers his head, not his face)

Cliff: and we know this how?

Ryan: shut up and carry him in the train if we carry out the plan of helping him.

Kyoko: if you guys want to, go for it(heads for the train)

Fayt: yeah, good idea(follows Kyoko)

Cliff: hey! I have to carry him?!

Fayt: well yeah, two reasons #1 you're the strongest, and 2 me and Kyoko are leaving

Ryan: hey wait up!(runs after kyoko and Fayt)

Cliff: fine…(picks up Iori, puts his hear next to Iori's mouth) yup hes alive(checked for his breathing heads for the train)

With kagome and them

Kagome: (looks up) w-where did Iori go?

Shippo: and the Tetsusaiga? Inuyasha isn't going to like this…

Inuyasha: (while sitting up) like what?

Shippo: Inuysha?!

Inuyasha: wait I remember! Wheres Granadora!(looks down) WHERES TETSUSUAIGA!

Shippo: uhh, the thing is-

Kagome: Iori has it.

Inuyasha: why?

Kagome: he beat Granadora, just… I don't know where he went…

Hellomynameissteffi: I can help with that

Kagome: where did you come from?

Hellomynameissteffi: I've been behind you this whole time.

Kagome: hey! You should know my now… I never look back there ha ha!

Hellomynameissteffi: … I can help find Iori and communicate with him.

Kagome: ok cool. Wait a second… whats the catch?

Hellomynameissteffi: nothing, you're my friends, ill help you, no charge.

Kagome: ok thank you!

Hellomynameissteffi: not a problem.

Where Iori is.

Iori: (still unconscious)

Kyoko: wonder where he came from.

Fayt: we will just have to ask when he wakes up.

After a while, Iori finally wakes up

Fayt: you finally woke up.

Iori: where am i?

Fayt: in a train.

Iori: Where is Kagome?

Fayt: who is that? Your mom?

Iori: (twitches) no… she thinks shes my mom, but no far off.

Fayt: oh, but we found this by where we found you(shows the Tetsususaiga)

Iori: oh thanks(takes the Tetsusaiga) so-

Granadora smashes through the train wall looking about 60 years older

Granadora: FOUND YOU!

Fox of red fire: told ya it wasn't the end TO BE CONTINUED… Fayt: who is this guy?


	13. the gangs meet!

Fox of red fire: sorry people, I dont have as much time anymore, if anyone understands the concept of "sibling rivalry" then you know what i mean, anywayz, 13th chapter is here! Muhahahaha! Um, heh oops...

Nel: who are you?

Granadora: Iam Granadora here to destroy the runt!

Ryan: i maybe small, but iam no small fry! Your the one whos gonna get destroyed!

Granadora: i meant the other runt, but ill destroy you aswell if you like.

Nel: how about you go away!

Granadora: no

Cliff: Nel, forget it, turkeys like this need to be smacked around a bit before they listen.

Iori: good point(pulls scythe) heh

Grandora: scar-ee(sarcastically, watches fayt pull a sword, Ryan pull out his axe, cliff go into his fighting pose, and Nell pull out a falchion) maybe this will be a warm up after all.

Ryan: hah! You'll be scorched!

Granadora: (takes war hammer and slams it at Fayt as he dodges)

Cliff: (grabs Granadora's arm, twists it around with a loud crack, pulls Granadora into Cliff's Elbow, flips Granadora over his shoulder and slams Granadora into the ground) pef, i would rather have a more worthy opponent.

Grandora: (stands up seemingly unphased by he attack) ...

Cliff: maybe he is more worthy then i thought

Iori: allow me(slashes at granadora as Ryan comes up behind Grandora and Granadora gets sandwhich slammed by the axe and scythe)

Grandora: ow!(takes Iori, slams Iori into Ryan sending them both into a wall)

Fayt: AIR!...(slams Granadora into the air, jumps up) RAID!(slams granadora back into the ground, a large blast of energy follows)

Granadora: persistant fools-

Albel: air slash!(a blade of energy flys outta a nodachi that Albel carrys, it slices through Granadora sending Granadora to the ground) fool

Fayt: Albel! I thought you left, well in any case(looks at Iori that is upside down, pant leg cought by a hook up on the wall) this is Albel, Iori, Albel, this is Iori.

Albel: (has two long pony tails wrapped in pure steel running all the way fr0m the back of his head to the ground, blueish brown shirt, black pants) well, you know Granadora or something?

Iori: sorta, he has a grudge againest me or something, but dont ask what the grudge is about cuz i have no idea.

Albel: well hes dead now.

Kagome and the gang

Hellomynameissteffi: ok, these ingredients should have three random effects, #1. have one of you have the ability to speak with Iori anywhere you are, #2 become a teleporter to teleport you to Iori's location, or #3. kill one of you, good luck

Kagome: if it becomes a teleporter, will all of us be able to go?

Hellomynameissteffi: yes, but who will be its main host?

Inuyasha: i will

Hellomynameissteffi: okie dokie(takes a bucket of stuff of a potion, dumps it on Inuyasha) ...(it all disappears, teleporter open) yay

Shippo: ok, we can find Iori now

Kagome: uhh, yeah

Back with Iori

Iori: (walks outta the train)

Fayt: where ya-(teleporter opens in front of them, inuyasha, Kagome, shippo, Mai, and hellomynameissteffi walk through)

Fayt: woah! Who are you?

Inuyasha: feh

kagome: we are looking for somebody named Iori

Fayt: (points to Iori)

Iori: hello Kagome!

Fayt: ah, thats Kagome

Ryan: (walks out) hello

Mai: woah! 3 cuties!

Ryan: (pouts) dont get used to it

Shippo: (looks nervous and takes 3 side steps away from Mai)

Mai: i gotta hug em all!(starts running after Ryan, Shippo, and Iori)

Ryan: get away, now!(uses flying torpedo and gets away)

Mai: ill get him later(chases shippo)

Fox of red fire: oooOOOooo, the two gangs have met, how will the two hot heads(inuyasha and Cliff) react to each other? How will Albel react to anybody? TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. a new person has entered, but is he good

Fox of red fire: special thanks to a couple of people, xWhit3StaRx, and Terror. Thanks for the reviews, especially xWhit3StaRx. I'am gonna update a whe faster, i hadn't updated for so long, so i will almost everyday now.

Cliff: woah! Look at that, where did you people come from?

Inuyasha: not the brightest star are you?

Cliff: are you picking a fight with me?!

Nel: Cliff, shut up

Kagome: inuyasha! Stop or ill send an invitation.

Inuyasha: to whom?

Kagome: you asked... SIT!

Inuyasha: (smash) oww! What was that for?!

Kagome: you asked, remember?

Inuyasha:...

Ryan: hey! Another person is coming!(a person with an overcoat, the coat has a large turtle neck so we cant see his/her face)

Cliff: just a traveler.

Traveler: hello, iam looking for someone to be my apprentice, any volunteers.(cricket chirps)

Traveler: fine, i will volunteer one of you for you.

Ryan: dont be annoying, if you need me, ill be in the trailer(sarcasm, means the train)

Nel: alright, but you traveler, continue your journeys, your not wanted here.

Traveler: hm, who to choose

Inuyasha: you got some nerve pal(looks mad)

Kagome: down boy!(pulls inuyasha's arm)

Traveler: so hard to choose(looks from Nel, to Cliff, to Iori, to Mai, finally at Kagome) i cant make up my mind, i know, ill draw a name from a hat(gets paper, writes names, puts slips of paper in a hat) ok ready?

Inuyasha: (about to kill the traveler) get lost!

Albel: (doesnt care and walks up to the traveler sword ready to chop)

Cliff: woah hold on there!(grabs Albel's arm and pulls him from traveler)

Albel: let me go, or i'll chop you instead!

Cliff: (takes Albel's sword)

Albel: hey! I need hat to kill!, o-well, ill use my titanium claw(his arm is artificial, his arm is metal now)

Cliff: dont make me take that too

Albel: you cant, its connected to my arm

Cliff: exactly

Albel: ...fine, he tries anything funny, i'll kill him whether i have to kill you too or not.

Cliff: ok(calmly)

traveler: (pulls a name) hm, i get Kagome as my apprentice.(aims hand at Kagome open handed as a red aura starts to swirl around Kagome)

Kagome: !! huh?!!

Ryan: (walking back out) huh?

Iori: w-what should i do?!

Fox of red fire: send reviews, what should he do? A: push kagome outta the red aura, or, b: attack traveler, it all depends on what you choose.

What should Ryan do? A: stand there gawking, or, B: punch the railing next to him.


	15. big castle, should we go?

Fox of red fire: no body voted... o-well, still xWhitStaRx is cool

Iori: rr(jumps between Kagome and traveler, pulls sword and slashes traveler as Ryan pushes Kagome outta the aura, Iori's slash weakens the aura and Ryan's push breaks the aura)

Traveler: agh! (begins to use aura again as a large person walks up to us) huh?

: hello

Ryan: ...?

: i want you all to come to my castle

Cliff: oooOOOooo, a castle, thats hardly a choice, my train is better, its mobile(smiles)

: fine, dont come by choice, ill force you to come

Albel: dont make me hurt you

: (slams albel knocking him out) ok, one down

Iori: bad idea!(slashes mercilessly at ?)

: (gets directly hit by Iori, doesnt flinch)

Iori: huh!

: (slams Iori, Iori remains conscious)

Iori: ow!eerrrr! Ryan!

Ryan: right!

(Iori runs at ? as Ryan gets behind , Iori and Ryan sandwhich slams ? with Iori's scythe and Ryan's axe)

: (doesnt seem to be affected) done yet? Just surrender.

Inuyasha: WINDSCAR! (the massive attack heads straight for ?)

: (yawns) really? (holds hand out and the windscar changes direction, it hits Iori, Cliff, and Nel, they all get knocked out? reduced its power so it wouldnt kill anyone)

Inuyasha: AGH! You'll pay for that!

Ryan: (holds axe over his head) I' am gonna cut ya down!(the axe sets a flame, jumps into the air and at ? slamming the firery axe into ?"s chest) heh(does a handstand) what are you on?(stands normally)

: (takes inuyasha and throws him)

Inuyasha: agh!(lands ok) hah

Fayt: AIR RAID!(slams ? into the air and sends him back down followed by an energy blast)

: (gets up and punches Fayt sending him into kagome)

Kagome: what is with this guy!

: you might aswell give up

Mai: never!

: suit yourself(attacks Kagome)

Traveler: (jumps in and takes ?'s arm and slams ? into the ground) forget about me?

: i dont even want you, so leave or i'll kill you

Traveler: i dont think so(kicks ?)

: (sighs, takes traveler's arm, picks him up off the ground, aims hand at his head, hand begins to glow) goodbye (shoots a blast of energy taking Traveler's head off clean)

Inuyasha: w-woah...

: now, i suggest the remaining conscious of you to surrender.

Ryan: agh! What should we do!

Inuyasha: me and you are the only fighters left...

Kagome: (pulls an arrow, fires sacred arrow at ?)

: (steps to the side easily avoiding the arrow) dont make me knock you out too

Kagome: (slumps to the ground in disbelief) ...

Mai: what do you want with us!

: my castle used to be filled with children, but when i hired a few baby sitters and went on a vacation, the baby sitters took off, the children were taken away and sent to an adoption center. See what iam saying?

Inuyasha: so you want us to baby sit!

: (only smiles)

Kagome: if you dont hurt us anymore, we can help out, i love kids anyway! (smiles)

: hope so

Kagome: so what exactly do you want us to do?

: after your friends recover, ill show you, but they can recover at my castle.

Kagome: ok, how are we going to get to your castle?

: (whistles, a giant horse appears outta no where) will this do?

Kagome: ...

(they all get on the horse, inuyasha carried most of his comrades on, they take off)

Fox of red fire: what will await our heros (still sounds like a tv show ) what kinda children do they have to baby sit? Or do they even have to baby sit? Main question, whos really doing the baby sitting? Find out later, cuz i like to make people wait, muhahahahaha! Not really, but wait til next time okie dokie.


	16. Iori got younger!

Fox of red fire: making up for lost time, here is chapter 16! wow, cant believe this has 16 chapters, i love my story (smiles)

(they all get to the castle, they bring in the unconscious people and set them on beds to recover)

Kagome: so where are the children?

: they will be arriving soon enough, by the way, my name is Bison

kagome: cool, nice to meet you Bison, sorry about attacking you, when we first seen you, you looked hostile.

Bison: no prob, iam used to it

Kagome: ...

Bison: i better go to the front door to greet the castle owner, there are food in that fridge(points) a bathroom over there(points) and entertainment stand over there(points) help your self to anything you want

kagome: ok thank you.

Bison: (shakes head yes) ok, see you when they get here(leaves)

Kagome: (sighs) hellomynameissteffi, where are we?

Hellomynameissteffi: i do not know, we are in a different demension, remember the portal?

Kagome: oh yeah...

Shippo: sould we try to escape?

Kagome: not without the others

Inuyasha: we should go out and get them, then leave

Kagome: we should stay put for now, we dont know if that guy Bison will kill us or not, he killed Traveler without a problem... we couldnt even hit him, and if we did, it didnt hurt him, so we should find a weakness in case he tries to catch us, and if he attempts to kill us.

Inuyasha: stragetic today?

Kagome: (smiles) yup

(after a while, everyone has recovered, the castle owner comes in where everyone is)

Iori: so we have to baby sit some children?

Owner: not exactly

Inuyasha: (iritated look) then why do you want us here!

Owner: you are to stay here as my company forever.

Inuyasha: (pulls sword) unless my blade disagrees!

Owner: i think it will(waves hand and inuyasha puts his sword away)

Inuyasha; h-how did you do that!

Owner: magic, fool

Inuyasha: (madder look) oh yeah!

Owner: i can do a lot more too, attack me and find out just what i can do.

Inuyasha: (still very mad, but stays standing)

Owner: (sighs) sit

Inuyasha: no

Owner: (waves hand and Inuyasha slams to the floor) oops, sorry, i havent quite got the hang of the powers just yet

Inuyasha: (twitches in pain)

Owner: as long as you people are here, do as i say, and things will go fine, dont do what i say, ill force you to, ok?

Albel: what if we do something you dont want us to do?(refering to killing her)

Owner: there will be consequences

Kagome: you talk like we are going to live here

Owner: exactly

Ryan: woah woah! We arent living here!

Owner: its not like you can escape, so yes, you are now

Ryan: we should kill you now

Owner: oh, i have no worry of that, Bison, show them to their rooms

kagome: what about baby sitting those children?

Owner: dont worry about that, that wont happen for a little longer, now rest, it was a long journy

(they are shown to their rooms)

Cliff: this is stupid

Iori: yeah, what do we do now? She seems to beable to control our movements... sometimes

Cliff: we should have a look around

Iori: yeah, iam not afraid of so called "consequences"

Inuyasha: lets go for it! She wont expect us to attack her.

Cliff: boy, we are hostile

Inuyasha: well ya, she is keeping us here against our will

Cliff: good point, lets go!

(Cliff, Iori, and Inuyasha leave their room to explore for an exit, after a while)

Iori: there is no exit!

Cliff: there has to be! If there wasn't, how did we get in?

Inuyasha: forget looking for one(pulls Tetsusaiga) lets make one!(about to slash through the wall)

Owner: hold it

Inuyasha: (stops against his will) hey!

Owner: bad! Bad Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: you wanna see bad?(turns towards Owner)

Owner: (holdshand out) give me the sword

Iori: inuyasha, no!

Inuyasha: (without doing anything feels himself walk over to Owner and drop Tetsusaiga in Owner's hand)

Owner: sit (inuyasha sits) good boy(pets him)

Iori: defilement!(runs at Owner with both swords)

Owner: you mean business, your a fox, sit and commands as such wont work on you(waves hand and Iori goes flying into the wall)

Iori: ow!(gets up) errr RAH!(slashes at air, then a blade of energy comes outta his sword heading at owner)

Owner: (waves hand and it disappears) heh, amusing

Iori: (paranoid look) amusing!

Owner: (waves hand, the swords drop otutta Iori's hands)

Iori; hey! I thought you said they cant work on me!(looks younger aswell) whats going on!

Owner: i made you younger, also weaker, so your no longer strong enough to hold your weapons

Iori: no!

Cliff: my turn!(jumps up) HAMMER OF MIGHT!(swings fists downwards and an energy blast slams on owner, it feels just like a giant hammer smashing against Owner's chest and face)

Owner: you people dont listen well(waves hand and Cliff gets sent into the wall) attack me again and ill turn you into a kid too

Cliff: Iori was already a kid

Owner: yeah, he was 12, now he is 4

Cliff: ... c'mon guys

Inuyasha: (coming outta acting like a dog) yeah(walks behind cliff to their room)

Owner: (grabs Iori's hand) your dirty, you need a bath

Iori: NOO!(tries with all his might to get away) no no no no!

Owner: (picks Iori up) bath time

Iori: (whines) noooo!

Owner: (takes iori into a bath room) ok ready? (turns the bath on) ok lets get your shirt first

Iori: iam perfectly capable of taking a bath by myself

Owner: silly(takes Iori's shirt off)

Iori: g-get away from me!(takes off thro the door)

Owner: (sighs, waves hand and Iori comes back in)

Iori: h-hey!

Owner: (after getting Iori into the tub) there, not so bad is it?

Iori: yeah it is

Owner: your too cute to let escape, so, iam gonna make it so you will never wanna even think of running away

Iori: (mumbles) good luck

Owner: (picks up a bottle)

Iori: whats that?

Owner: soap(poars some in the bath)

Iori: (feels all of a sudden better, lays back) woah... what kinda soap is that? i...i feel... weird...

Owner: its a special type, to help you sleep.

Iori: huh? Iam not tired

Owner: exactly why i used it, to make you tired, its like 9:00PM and now that your a child again, you need sleep more often

Iori: ...

(after the bath)

Iori; (yawns)

Owner: now your tired(dresses Iori in Pajamas for sleep)

Iori: i still refuse to sleep

Owner: iam not too worried about that.

Iori: really?

Owner: (picks Iori up and heads towards a bedroom)

Iori: will, since iam "going" to bed. Where am i sleeping?

Owner: with me

iori: you want me to sleep with you and i dont even know your name?

Owner: you do now, my name is Yuri

Iori: oh...(yawns again)

Yuri: (walks into her room, sits down and lays iori down, then lays down aswell) ready to sleep?

Iori: (almost asleep, thinks: i cant stay awake... Yuri, ill get you for this, falls asleep)

yuri: that was quick(tucks Iori in) now, one of the children got here, waiting for the rest

Fox of red fire: what does she mean! My head! It hurts! uhhh, to be continued?


	17. Yuri is nuts!

Fox of red fire: someone should knock Yuri's block off! And since i have control, ill say, it will happen, heh heh heh

Cliff: wonder whats going to happen to Iori

Inuyasha: errr, wait til i get a shot at her!

Cliff: you being a dog demon, with her around your completely obedient to her

Inuyasha: once i get a shot, she wont get a chance to make me obedient

Cliff: we should find the others, then take her out

Inuyasha: good idea(they walk out in search of the others)

(a lil while later, where Iori is)

Ryan: Iori!

Iori: (wakes up) ...huh?

Ryan: what happened to you?

Iori: she made me 4 years old... one of her consequences, 1st is you get sent into a wall, next she turns you into a child with your powers mostly gone, the 3rd i dunno...

Ryan: hm, where is she? Ill cut her to pieces!

Iori: no! We gotta find the rest of our group, then we can take her down.

Ryan: fine

(they go looking only to find Yuri with shippo in her arms sleeping)

Iori: get back(says silently as he takes his own order)

Ryan: (gets back)

Yuri: yes, things are going well, i got two children here now.

Ryan: (very angry look)

Iori: hold your anger back!(silently)

Ryan: as yuri passes) forget them!(takes axe out and slams axe into yuri's chest)

Yuri: (eyes go wide)

Iori: (watches nervously) i-is she?...

yuri: (laughs menacingly)

Ryan: hey!(pulls axe back for another swing)

Yuri: (waves hand, Ryan drops the axe and goes into a hypnotized stare)

Iori: what you do!

Yuri: just gonna make it so he loves me as a mother

Iori: (horrified look) why!

Yuri: he attacked me

Iori: like it hurt you!

Yuri: (sighs) you got a good point. He attacks me again, and i will make him my son.

Iori: thank you.

Yuri: (smiles) sure(releases the hold she has on Ryan)

Ryan: (blinks) what happened?

Iori: lets go

Ryan: ...(picks up his axe) ok

yuri: now scoot along, i need to put this lil one to bed

Iori: (jogs off)

Ryan: pef(follows iori walking)

Yuri: almost got three right there (goes and puts Shippo in a bed)

Ryan: what happened?

Iori: if you attack her again, shes gonna hypnotize you into thinking your her son, or maybe worse, she might do to you, what she did to me!

Ryan: we'll see.

Iori: you get your power taken away, its not my fault

Ryan: and i wont blame it on you

Iori: ok, we have to find Fayt, Inuyasha, and Cliff

Ryan: (nods yes) right

(they go off to find them)

Shippo: (after Yuri leaves. Sits up) hm (rubs hair, was given a bath aswell) ...(gets up, goes out into the hall, keeping an eye open)

Yuri: shippo, your supposed to be sleeping

Shippo: AH!(looks at yuri) stay away!

Yuri: dont try to run, i can smell you, iam a demon too

Shippo: (laughs) yes, maybe, but you gave me a bath remember?

Yuri: (thinks) oh yeah...

Shippo: MULTIPLY! (5 shippos stand before yuri all five at the same time) GOOD LUCK!(they all run int different directions)

Yuri: (waves hand and the copies disappear) thanks, but i dont need it!(chases shippo)

Shippo: help!

Cliff: (outta no where smashes into yuri sending her through a wall) this is gonna hurt!(uses an energy attack where a sphere made from what hammer of might is made from, the sphere smashes into Yuri)

Yuri: (gets knocked down, stands up) Cliff, 2nd offense, you know what that means?

Cliff: that you just got slammed!

Yuri: no(waves her hand, Cliff goes into a blank stare)

Iori: no!(runs at Yuri jumps up and spiral kicks at Yuri)

Yuri: (grabs iori's foot, holds Iori) aww, you finally like me

iori: no, i dont even like Mai, i was trying to kick you!

Yuri: (hugs Iori) o-well

Iori: what do you plan to do to Cliff!

Yuri: (waves her hand and cliff suddenly becomes a 4 year old and comes out of the stare)

Cliff: w-what have you done! Errr! (runs at yuri) fist of fury!(punches yuri about 28 times very fast)

Yuri: ow! Naughty child, you worked up a sweat, now its time for your bath.

Cliff: forget it(every move that Yuri makes to get to him, he backs off)

Yuri: stubborn(waves hand and Cliff automatically goes to her) there, much better(picks Cliff up) time for a nap, you all have been bad, ill be back for you Ryan(walks off)

Ryan: errrr!(thinks: we are gonna be stuck here forever, unless we find Fayt, and inuyasha, they are the only fighters left! Takes off looking for inuyasha and Fayt)

Yuri: (comes back to where Ryan was) (sighs) the kid wants to put up a chase too? These kids are playful.

Ryan: (finds Kagome) Kagome!

Kagome: Ryan, where is everybody?

Ryan: Iori and Cliff were turned into 4 year olds and captured...

Kagome: oh... we need to help them

Ryan: yes, but we need to find the others

Kagome: oh, the others are all in the outside park

Ryan: theres a park here?

Kagome: yeah

Ryan: lets go there, Yuri is looking for me

kagome: ok(they go to the park)

Ryan: Fayt! Inuyasha!

Fayt: Ryan! Your ok

Ryan: she turned Iori and Cliff into 4 year olds

Fayt: poor Cliff...

Ryan: thats why we need to kill Yuri and release them from their child forms

Fayt: alright

(they head back into the castle in search of Cliff and Iori)

Yuri: ah, Ryan, ready for your bath?

Ryan: (pulls axe) you might want one first(grins)

Yuri: (waves hand, Ryan goes to Yuri)

Ryan: (as he goes to Yuri) noo!(cries out) i dont want to!

Kagome: (grabs Ryan's arm) where are you going?

Ryan: she is forcing me to go to her!

Yuri:(waves hand and kagome goes into the wall, Ryan continues towards Yuri)

Ryan: once i can move again, my first intention is to carve your face up!

Yuri: now now, dont be so futile

Ryan: ill show you futile

Yuri: your being it right now(by now Ryan is in Yuri's range, picks Ryan up) time for your nap, but a bath first

Ryan: dont make me hurt you!

Yuri: your so cute when you act tough

Ryan: (irritated look) i will!

Yuri: (they get to the bathroom, waves her hand so Ryan doesnt go anywhere) tired yet?

Ryan: NO! Iam leaving(tries but cant) i hate you

Yuri: your just saying that cuz you love me

Ryan: if i loved you, would i have attempted to kill you?

Yuri: uhhh baths ready

Ryan: great, but you filled it for no reason, iam not taking a bath

Yuri:you have no choice(undresses Ryan and sets him in the tub)

Ryan: (sighs feeling defeat, sits there)

yuri; thats a good boy

Ryan: (temper triggered) what! (tries with all his might to punch yuri, but nothing)

Yuri: now, time to wash you up

Ryan: dont be stupid

Yuri: (takes the same soap she used on Iori, dumps some in the tub)

Ryan: your iritating me

yuri: just lay there and relax(waves hand)

Ryan: no!(does as he was told, for he was forced)

Yuri: good (starts washing Ryan's hair) tired yet?

Ryan: actually... how is this? I do feel tired...

Yuri: doesnt surprise me, the soap iam using on you also helps children sleep.

Ryan: witch...

Yuri: (smiles, takes Ryan out, dries him, dresses him in pajamas) ok, ready for bed.

Ryan: (yawns) oh no... (almost asleep) its up to inuyasha and Fayt now...(falls asleep)

Yuri: aww. Now i got 3 of them(goes to the room where Iori and Cliff are, sets Ryan down on a bed) now for the rest of them.

Fox of red fire: this chapter was particularly long, but hold on, a certain surprise will come, very soon, heh heh heh


	18. Yuri gets her butt kicked!

Fox of red fire: there will be a time, Yuri is taken out...

Iori: (opens eye in search for anyone in the room, finds Ryan and Cliff sleeping) hm(gets up, looks around) this looks like... a play room! Yuri you are indeed a witch.

Iori: (runs to the nearest door, there is no knob) how do i get out! With out my weapons, and my power, i cant get out... this girl thinks she can make a fool of me! Errrr!(runs to the door at useless attempts of punching it and hurting his hand) ow ow ow ow!(slumps down by the door in defeat) i hate you Yuri...

(where Fayt is)

Fayt: kagome? You ok?

Kagome: (rubs head) yeah, ill be ok(stands up) she got Ryan...

Yuri: (walks in) so have you all figured it out yet?

Inuyasha: figured what out?

Yuri: who the children are

Kagome: (looks ponderous)

Yuri: remember i said, my castle WAS filled with children? So what are you supposed to baby sit? Its actually the other way around, you all are the children.

Inuyasha: dont be stupid, we arent kids!

Yuri: if i can turn Cliff into a child, i can all of you, all of you will become the children

Fayt: you wont do that to anyone else with out a fight!

Yuri: (laughs)i like energetic children, you'll be fine children

(a kid walks in with someone about as old as Cliff once was)

Yuri: what are you doing out here?

Child: me and my friend are gonna put a stop to you!

Yuri: Rion, you already tried many times, you should know by now you cant kill me.

Rion: yeah? I can now thanks to the help of Heero.

Yuri: ohh, another person to turn into a child, then i can open a daycare, i love kids so much

Heero: (pulls out a silver revolver, spins it on his finger then suddenly its aimed at Yuri) heh heh heh

Yuri: go ahead and try

Heero: with pleasure(suddenly aims beside yuri, BANG, the bullet reflects off the wall and plows into the back of Yuri's head)

yuri: ow!(waves hand and the gun clings to the ceiling) nothing without your gun-(gets kicked in the face by Heero) ow! Rrr!

Heero: i dont need my gun to kill you.

Rion: (aims hand at Yuri) my turn(looks concentrated, Yuri goes into the air, slams into the wall, then into the floor) yay(smiles)

Kagome: wow(nods yes) we are gonna help

Heero: you may if you wish

Inuyasha: (stands beside yuri) back lash wave!

Yuri: (gets hit, nothing) too weak Inuyasha(sends inuyasha into the wall)

Rion: (looks concentrated, lifts Yuri in the air without touching her)

Heero: keep her there(runs below Yuri, jumps up slams Yuri)

Yuri: ow!(waves hand and sends Rion into the wall breaking his concentration)

Rion: ow!

Heero: err!(punches Yuri)

Yuri: (sends Heero into the wall)

Yuri: (some blood on her arm) you wont beat me, i wont let you. Bison!

Bison: (walks in) yes

Yuri: i need help!

Bison: never thought to see the day, alright

Heero: (jump kicks Bison)

Bison: (grabs Heero's foot, takes him by the arms) Yuri, turn him into a 4 year old! Quickly

Rion: no!(concentrates, lifts both Heero and Bison into the air, not doing much use)

Yuri: (waves hand at Heero, Mai jumps in the way)

Mai: NO!(the spell hits Mai, she turns into a 4 year old, falls on the ground crying)

Yuri: oh! So sorry little girl, wait one moment and ill be right over to help you(goes to use the spell again)

Inuyasha: RAH!(slashes Yuri massively)

Yuri: AAGH!(falls over)

Bison: YURI! (throws Heero into the wall and runs over to help her)

Yuri: ugh...(gets up bleeding a lil more)

Inuyasha: you ok heero?

Heero: just fine (getting up dusting self off with out a single bruise or mark of injury)

Rion: (concentrates on lifting Yuri again, but cant, he is worn out for being a 4 year old himself) ugh...(falls to one knee)

Yuri: Rion? I'll fight you later Heero and inuyasha, there are two children that need me(goes over and picks Mai and Rion up, walks off)

Heero: i dont think so!(starts to run after Yuri as Bison steps in front of him)

Bison: fight me

Heero: as you wish!(punches Bison in the gut and throws him to the side with ease)

Bison: gah!(grabs Heero and punches him in the gut 4 times)

Heero: (coughs some blood) ow!(knees Bison in the face making blood squirt out of it)

Bison: (punches Heero into the wall)

Inuyasha: RRRAH!(slashes at Bison as he moves to the side)

Bison: (hits Inuyasha into the wall aswell)

Bison: good(takes out a book as Inuyasha and heero look at him)

Inuyasha: what are you doing?

Bison: as Yuri, i too can use those spells, just i need this book, i dont know them by heart

Inuyasha: so? Why do yo even have it out?

Bison: (holds his hand up to use a spell) to turn you into children of course

Inuyasha: (goes to slash at Bison before he can)

Bison: (waves his handd and Inuyasha becomes a 4 year old) i did it yay

Inuyasha: NOO!(cant hold Tetsusaiga anymore, drops his sword)

Bison: time for Heero(looks around) Heero?

Inuyasha: (falls to his knees) nnooooooo!

Bison: (pulls out his walkie talkie, says) Heero escaped

Yuri: (answers through the walkie talkie) ill keep an eye out, what about Inuyasha?

Bison: i got him here, the spell worked

Yuri: good, ill proceed with using the spell on Ryan

Bison: ok

Heero: (behind Bison) good night!(slams Bison in the back of the head, knocking him out) c'mon!

Hellomynameissteffi: ok!

Kagome: right behind you

(Kagome, hellomynameissteffi go to an area they never seen before)

kagome: where are we?

Heero: i think this is one of the rooms(looks around, sees Albel on a bed, sitting there fiddling with his sword strap)

Heero: huh?

Kagome: Albel, we need your help!

Albel: ... whats going on?

Kagome: inuyasha, Iori, Cliff, and Mai are four year olds, and Ryan might be aswell soon

Albel: (picks up sword) ill help, but not to help you, i just want something to kill.

Kagome:...

Heero: thanks, we need all the help we can get.

Albel: what ever.

(they go in search of their lost comrades)

Yuri: (steps up in front of them)

Kagome: where are our friends!

Yuri: if you wanted to see them so bad, just surrender, become children and i will take you to them

Heero: thats not what she meant, she meant, tell us where they are or suffer

Kagome: i didnt say suffer...

Heero: well then i add it

Kagome:...

Yuri: (gets ready to use her spell)

Heero: ah!(pulls gun and shoots yuri in the hand)

Yuri: you know that was pointless

Heero: not completely, it stunned your use.

Yuri: what do you mean?

Heero: each time you try to use that spell, i shoot you and then you have to start over

Yuri: (trys the spell, gets shot, the spell vanishes)

Heero: see?

Yuri: CRUD!

(outta no where, Heero shrinks, he becomes a child like everyone else, he drops the gun)

Heero: n-n-n-no! H-how did you do that!

Yuri: maybe i didnt(points up, to find Bison up on a walkway with his book out)

Heero: no! (sobs) this cant be!

Yuri: yes, and now you will get the same treatment as all the others

Heero: (seems to be having a breakdown, sobs on the ground)

Yuri: now now(walks to Heero) its ok, iam here, no need to worry(puts hand on Heero's shoulder)

Heero: (looks at her evily with the most sinister grin) ha ha!(grabs her hand and slams her into the floor, punches her furiously and repeatedly)

Yuri: (gets up with several bruises)

Heero: (breathes heavily)

Yuri: are you finished lil one?

Heero: not even close!(dash kicks yuri, Yuri slides back 3 feet)

Yuri: i see you still have some strength in you.

Heero: more then you think!

Yuri: ok, ill make you a deal, beat me, and ill return you to normal, i win you come quietly.

Heero: deal

Yuri: just tell me when you give up

Heero: dont expect anything!(dashes at Yuri)

Yuri: (dodges Heero)

Heero: (swings fists at Yuri)

Yuri: dodges again)

Heero: err, not gonna hit me?

Yuri: (slams Heero into the wall)

Heero: (gets up rather shakily) errrrr

Yuri: wouldnt you rather be in a warm bed sleeping?

Heero: take a guess

Yuri: even if the answer is no, thats where your heading

Heero: well, too bad ill have to make sure that doesnt happen!(runs straight for Yuri, smashes yuri right into the floor then kicks Yuri into the wall)

Yuri: ow! Caught me off guard.

Heero: ahh, excuses, excuses, iam tired of em

Yuri: when i beat you, iam gonna have to teach you some manners

Heero: we'll see!(uppercuts Yuri into the air, catches her foot and slams her into the floor) (breathes heavily)

Yuri: (gets up, hurt somewhat) your pretty good

Heero: not just good, GREAT!(punches yuri 10-27 times, to fast to count)

yuri: (slightly bloody) your serious... arent you?

Heero:your just now figuring this out?

Yuri: yes, ive been letting you hit me

Heero: hah, yeah right

yuri: coward

Heero: whos winning! (kicks yuri in the chest, ducks down and side swipes her foot) huh!(breathes heavily again)

Yuri: good, worked perfectly

Heero: what are you talking about! (feels tired) oh i know, your talking about how you lost!

Yuri: no, my sleep spell.

Heero: (feels more tired) what do you mean!

Yuri: when ever you hit me, the energy you use is timed by 10

Heero: (looks horrified) well then, ill have to finish you in one hit

Yuri: thats unreliably true

Heero: (aims hand at Yuri as blood red energy forms) heh heh heh(Fires a stream of energy at Yuri, so large it could destroy a 2 story building with ease, the blast takes out most of the hall, as the energy disappears, Yuri stands with most of her sleeves burned away, her arms are crossed in defense)

Yuri: (eyes wide) i never knew you had so much power!

Heero: uugh(falls over)

Yuri: oh yeah, the spell, that must have taken a lot of energy(walks over to Heero, picks him up) but i have you now

Iori: (walks up to yuri)

Yuri: how did you get out of the play room?

Iori: iam looking for a good challenge. It seems you gave Heero a run for his money

Yuri: aww, Iori, i dont wanna hurt you...

Iori: heh heh heh, dont worry, i wont be getting hurt! (flinches and it seems to cause a reaction, black energy swirls around him for just a second, when it clears, his clothes are slightly tinted a black color, his tail has a black tint and he now has black tinted fox ears)

yuri: (stares in amazement) your not gonna go back peacefully, are you?

Iori: (laughs) fight me, and i just might(puts up his fists)

Yuri: oh ok, i really dont wanna hurt you but i will fight you(waves hand and Iori gets kicked outta his demon form)

Iori: huh! Thats not fair!

Yuri: you wanted to fight

Iori: (whimpers) uh uh(frantically) ...(then suddenly looks very serious) right!(keeps fists up)

Yuri: oh you will fight, ill be sure to go easy on you.

Iori: uhhh(stands there)

Yuri: (looks relieved) you dont have to fight me. You can just help me get the rest of your friends, we can give you another bath, or you can just go back to the play room.

Iori: (looks to Kagome) what should i do!

Kagome: ... i dont think fighting her is the best idea...

Iori: right, escape!(takes off)

Yuri: ah, ill get him later(leaves with the unconscious Heero)

Kagome: where do you think your going!

Yuri: putting this one to bed

Kagome: (thinks: not much i can do)

Iori: (running away) gotta find Fayt and Albel(runs across Albel)

Albel: watch it kid

Iori: Albel! We are the only warriors of our group besides Fayt that arent captured!

Albel: ok?

Iori: you gonna help us or not!

Albel: i suppose, to get you people to leave me alone

Iori; ok(they go back to where Kagome is)

Iori: she back yet?

Kagome: no

Iori: Wheres Fayt?

Fayt: does being right behind matter?

Iori: (slightly startled) oh, there you are

Fayt: we have to take out Yuri.

(in the play room where Rion, Mai, Ryan, Inuyasha, and Cliff are)

(a clock ticking loudly)

Inuyasha: how do we get out of here?

Mai: i dunno...

(clock ticking even louder)

Cliff: (looking at some toys, sweat, thinks: why do i have a sudden interest in those blocks?) didnt Iori escape?

(clock ticks louder)

Inuyasha: yeah he did

(clock ticks considerably louder)

Ryan: WILL SOMEONE SHUT THAT STUPID CLOCK UP!(picks up the harest toy he can find and hurls it at the clock, smashing it to tiny pieces) wow... she didnt take all of my power, yay

(the door with no knob slides upward with a mechanical sound as Yuri walks through it with Heero in her arms asleep)

Yuri: (walks to a bed, puts Heero in it, tucks him, then leaves)

Inuyasha: NO! They got him too! We are doomed to live here forever!

Cliff: so whos is this?

Inuyasha: his name is Heero

Cliff: oh...

Inuyasha: he tried to help us, right Rion?

Rion: yup

(back with Iori and them)

(Yuri walks up to them)

Yuri: now, to get two more of you.

Fayt: your not getting anymore of us without a fight!

Yuri: ok...(waits to see what they would do)

Fayt: AIR RAID!(slashes Yuri into the air followed by an energy blast)

Iori: (jumps up) zan ku sen!(smashes Yuri back down, as he hits her an aura around Iori makes it so that Iori hits Yuri 5 times at the same time)

Albel: air slash!(as Yuri heads down towrds Albel's attack, Yuri recovers and manages to dodge the air slash)

Yuri: ow! That was pretty good(waves hand, Fayt is sent into albel, albel and fayt are sent into Iori) ok, now the spells(waves hand Fayt and Albel turn into 4 year olds)

Fayt: (looks at the ground) so this is what its like to be so short... I DONT like it

Albel: why dont you state everyones problems while your at it

Fayt: why?

Albel: shut up

Yuri: you two, quit it!

Albel: ok, MOM!(sarcastically)

Yuri: (blushes) aww, i just turned you into a kid and you already see me as your mom, iam so happy!

Albel: dont be stupid, i was sarcastic!

Yuri: now that your kids, all the fighters are, not one can stop me! This daycare will be great!

Iori: you still have yet to beat me!(stands firmly)

Yuri: dont tell me you intend to fight me

Iori: no, i intend to kill you!(charges at yuri)

Fox of red fire: wow, these chapters got really long, cool


	19. beginning of the game!

Fox of red fire: persistant isnt he? Ok, i dont own inuyasha or any of the characters from it, i dont own any of the characters from Star Ocean: till the end of time either, but i own Iori and Heero, Iori's name was stolen from Iori Yagami from KOF 1995-2004 and capcom vs SNK one and two, Rion on the other hand, i cant remember what game hes from, but i dont own him either, Heero's name was taken from gundam wing, other then his name i own him, they are different too, the heero from gundam wing i dont think has a revolver, Kyoko is really Maria from Star Ocean, i just like the name Kyoko better, so any lawyers or stuff wanna sue me, nice try.

Iori: (charges at Yuri)

Yuri: (as Iori runs at her) you just dont give up, do you?

Iori: never!(jumps up and spiral kicks Yuri)

Yuri: (as before goes to grab his foot)

Iori: (flips and kicks Yuri into the face, the flip made it so Yuri couldnt get his foot)

Yuri: you got pretty good, but still not enough to beat me, why dont you just surrender? Things will be a lot better for the both of us if you do.

Iori: count me out, i will not give up!

Yuri: (sighs) suit your self(hits Iori into the wall, prepares weaken spell)

Kagome: (draws arrow and shoots a normal arrow at Yuri)

Yuri:(turns and snatches arrow in mid-air) ...(throws it to the floor) ready?

Cliff: go!(inuyasha, cliff, Heero, Rion, Mai, Ryan, Albel and Fayt all run in and start attacking Yuri)

Yuri: aagh! How did you all get out!

Heero: that doesnt matter, what does is that your about to get kicked!

Yuri: you have no chance, even with you all against me, you are all almost powerless

Inuyasha: we will see

Yuri: yes, we will(kicks Iori over to where the rest are)

Shippo: (runs in) iam here!(runs up to yuri)

Yuri: ah, at least one of them is on my team

Iori: shippo!

Mai: noo!(sobs) shippo is on our team, right shippo!

Shippo: uhhh (hesitantly) no

Mai: S-shippo! Why!

Shippo: cuz... i uhhh...

Yuri: shippo, stay back, i dont want you to get hurt.

Iori: i dont want to hurt shippo, your my target

Shippo: (walks behind Yuri) uhh, Yuri?

Yuri: (not looking at shippo) what!

Shippo: (aims hand at Yuri's back) i lied, FOX FIRE!(Yuri gets hit square in the back)

Yuri: OW! Errr, you'll all come to love me, just wait, for now i have to get you all back into the play room.

Albel: i had enough of this(runs at Yuri) ...(kicks her in the gut)

Yuri: Albel, quit playing around

: (runs in) gravity shot!(fires a gun and with that it hits Yuri, Yuri flys towards the ceiling and SLAM!)

Cliff: Kyoko!

Kyoko: yes, iam back, hows Nel?

Cliff: dont know where she went off to

Nel: Cliff you never observe the surroundings, iam right here!

Cliff: oh, hi

Yuri: how many people are here?

Hellomynameissteffi: exactly 14

Yuri: cool, that enough children to open up my daycare, hm, maybe i should make part of it an adoption center, of course you children wont be up for adoption, you are too-

Ryan: iam going to knock your block off!

Yuri: as i said before, dont be so futile

Ryan: yeah! Dont be so annoying!(sticks tongue out in triumph)

Yuri: ready to go back to the play room?

Cliff: your so conceited, lets fight!

Yuri: (waves hand, nothing seemingly happens)

Bison: (runs in) ill fight them

Yuri: just dont kill them

Bison: i wont

Iori: ready?

Ryan: right!

Cliff: (runs at Bison: FIST OF FURY!(punches Bison 10-28 times, uppercuts him)

Ryan: (holds axe above his heads as it glows red and grows larger) iam gonna cut ya down!(jumps into the air and slams axe into Bison and sending him towards the ground)

Heero: (runs to where Bison is about to land, grabs his foot, swings him around and throws him towards inuyasha)

Inuyasha: IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!(slashes Bison up into the air again)

Iori: (flinches and goes into his other form) heh heh heh(jumps up smahses Bison about 30 times)

Kagome: (while Bison is still in the air, fires an arrow hitting Bison in the chest)

Iori: (aims hand at Bison) good bye(hand glows bright black as blue energy swirls around it, fires a stream of pure energy at Bison, so large it could easily take out 50 2 story buildings at a single time)

Bison: AAAGH!(the blast hits Bison directly, after the blast, no sign of Bison remains)

Yuri: b-bison!

Iori: oops, too much power

Yuri: (waves hand, Iori suddenly looks exhausted)

Iori: you cant fight us without cheating, can you!(looks more tired by the second)

Yuri: are you nuts? Ill get murdered! But now that you cant fight, there is no sense in trying to fight me anymore

Kyoko: you have forgotten about me, haven't you?(aims gun at Yuri)

Yuri: i have the upper hand again, so just quit while your conscious.

Iori: just cuz iam a lil tired, doesnt mean i cant kill you...(falls to one knee)

Yuri: just staqy there, no need to waste any more of your energy(walks over and pulls a lever, the floor turns into a yellow color) ok we are gonna play a game

Iori:(stands up) what kind?

Cliff: oooOOOooo, sounds fun

Mai: yay, i love games!

Yuri: ok, we are gonna fight, not to the death though, who ever falls down gets turned into a 4 year old, drained of their energy and teleported to the play room regardless of who it is, if your already a 4 year old, then you just get drained of your energy and teleported to the play room.

Rion: what do you meam by "drained of your energy"?

Yuri: you get very tired and fall asleerp

Rion:...oh...

Yuri: who ever is the last one standing gets what ever they want

Heero: this should be easy

Yuri: but who ever is teleported to the play room shall stay here as children for my daycare/adoption center, any more questions

Ryan: (raises hand)

Yuri: yes Ryan?

Ryan: are you usually this nutty?

Yuri: (twitches) do you want me to be honest or to say no?

Ryan: just wanted to make sure you knew that

Yuri: (twitches more) any more questions?

Ryan: (raises hand again)

Yuri: any real questions?

Ryan: (puts hand down)

Yuri: good

Iori: what are the rest of the rules?

Yuri: what rest of the rules?

Iori: so you mean its free for all from there?

Yuri: yup

Iori: hm, this should be interesting

Yuri: ok, everyone that wants to participate, stand on the yellow parts of the floor(all o it is yellow) everyone that doesnt wanna play, ly down on the yellow part now(everyone stays standing) ok... everyone is playing...

Iori: ok, everyone target Yuri!

Yuri: agh no! hm... let the game begin!

Fox of red fire: oooOOOooo a game, who will win? And the person who wins, what will they want? Find out next time, yaaay


End file.
